The Two Sides of Magic
by syncwithblack
Summary: Diablo III: Two different people, two different magics, two different views... one quest.


The Two Sides of Magic

** *(****Authors note): **_Set in Diablo 3 universe, characters have all spells unlocked._

Chapter 1: The Wizard and Witch... Doctor

**Wizard:**

Since my youth, I have been told that I was special. A prodigy of vast potential. I came to the Ishari sanctum, seeking what knowledge I could glean from the Masters. But I found them fearful of the truth. I would learn nothing from them. But the old books, the prophecies they contained, showed me all that might come to pass, and all that I might become.

Then, a star fell fell from the Heavens. A sign that my moment had come. I, Malikay, will go West to Tristram to stop the darkness that the star foretells, and fullfill the destiny that beckons me.

**Witch:**

I wander to places beyond imaginings. Far from the jungles of my youth. My knowledge has grown vast. The people, they think me banished. Shunned to the ends of my days. They say, I defy the spirits! But I say no, I follow them. The spirits show me alone that the sky-fire is where the end begins. They say this must not be! I live to serve the spirits, so I go.

There is none but me, Aida, to answer the call.

**Wizard:**

When I arrived, the star had begun its damage. Undead littered the beaten paths, feasting on corpses and shambling towards any unfortunate traveller. I easily put an end to them with my supreme Electrocute spell. They're burnt remains crumbled before me, twitching but otherwise of no threat. I made my way to the gates of Tristram to find it under siege by the dead, and a handful of guards holding off as best the could. They finished off the last zombie upon my approach, and I went to speak with their leader, Captain Rumford.

"Prophecy sent me in search of the star that fell on this land." I explained to him.

"It fell of the old Cathedral. There was only one survivor- Leah. You should speak with her." He kindly responded.

"Captain Rumford! More dead are coming!" A scout shouted. The Captain looked at me and hastily explained that they wouldn't open the gates until the undead were fended off before charging into battle. I turned around to fight with him, and unleashed a Static Orb which sent out a pulse upon contact with the ground, clearing the area in an instant.

**Witch:**

I passed by the decimated bodies of the turned. I was not the first to arrive, so it seemed. At least there was a clear path to the gates now. In the distance, I spotted two men speaking with each other. One had the looks of a soldier while the other... I wasn't exactly sure. A group of undead raised themselves from the ground, and the soldier rushed into the tides of the battle. The other man simple turned and threw a ball of static energy into the crowd of zombies, wiping them out. The risen had not yet finished their assault however, and the mysterious man was oblivious to the group which burst forth from the ground behind him. Upon instinct, I unleashed a Ghost Bomb which had much the same effect as the mans powerful orb. He pivoted on his foot and showed a surprised look on his face first towards the group of dead zombies, then to me. He kept his eyes on me as I made my approach, unbroken and unblinking. It was only when Rumford addressed us that his gaze broke.

**Wizard:**

I would have been dead. I could not believe my own blindness. At first I was angered, at myself most of all, but I was prepared to take it out on the very person who had saved me, in my own foolish pride. But when my eyes laid upon her form, my anger fled. From out of the shadows came one unlike any other. Her skin, dark chocolate. Ruby feathers decorated her solid black hair, bringing that little bit of life to her painted white face. Her body was close to nakedness. A tempting feature for any male, surely. I could not help but let the lust feast on this new desire.

"Never seen anyone fight like that before!" the Captain interrupted my new-found emotion as he approached the two of us. "Guards, open the gates! You'll find Leah at the Slaughtered Calf Inn." He addressed me more so than the woman. I nodded my appreciation and turned slowly, sneaking in one last glance at the woman.

**Witch:**

Now that I had a closer look at the man, I was not all that impressed. The way he carried himself in arrogance, his pure white skin telling others not to touch. It was truly a mystery how such a porcelain figure made it even this far. Surely without some sort of protection from another, he would not last long. Though I knew that I would not get along with him so easily, the spirits from the Unformed Land reminded me of my duty to protect those that I could when I had the chance. The question was, where was he headed? After all,_ I _could not help it if he was not on the same journey.

"The spirits tell me; 'Go, seek the cradle of the fallen star.' And so, I am here." I tell the Captain.

"That man asked the same thing. Follow him to the Inn and speak with Leah. She'll answer both your questions." Rumford responded. I bristled to hear that the man and I were in fact on the same quest. With another gentle reminder from the spirits, I quenched my grudge and headed towards the Inn.

Upon arrival, the man had just about concluded his business with the female, most likely the one named 'Leah', when the wounded villagers turned. Another orb and bomb made short work of the undead, as well as invoked one more take from the man.

**Wizard:**

"Are you Leah?" I directed my question at the young woman who was armed with a bow. "Rumford said you survived the fallen star." The woman nodded and responded.

"I did. But it blasted my Uncle, Deckard Cain, into the depths of the old Cathedral. I tried to search for him, but the dead were already rising. I came back here to try and rally the militia, but th-" Leah cut herself short when she noticed the wounded turning. She shouted out a warning, but I was already upon them with the fury of my storm. Surprisingly, the same woman from before had also arrived and unleashed her own magic.

Could it be? Were she and I really on the same quest? If so, would it not be wise to travel together? But how could I possibly ask her? What would she say to a stranger in a strange land when he suddenly asked her to accompany him? She came forward slowly, crossing one leg over the other on tiptoes, so much like a dance one could easily take her into a spin. But it wasn't a woman who was coming so painfully slow. It was a beautiful, fleeting gazelle. One that would surely run away leaving a trail of green leaves and coloured flora behind if I so much as dare speak.

**Witch:**

There he went again, keeping those coal eyes locked on me as if I were some rare and unknown antiquity. I didn't much like it, but chose instead to focus on Leah. She was one step ahead when she gave me a task to preform before my search could continue, even if it was actually given to the porcelain man.

"The dead will overwhelm us all, unless something is done." The seriousness in her tone was enough to make any drunkard sober. Except for that man, apparently.

"There is a dead sickness here, but it _can _be healed." I said to Leah for the mans lack of attention. Leah had seen me in action that few seconds ago and bowed her head slightly.

"Thank you. You should speak with Captain Rumford at the gate. He can tell you what to do." If any good time would come, it had come now. Would he ask first, or must I be the one to break the barrier?

In the back of my mind I knew that I would have to speak first; he was like a hunter caught in his own trap. I waited for only a few moments before directly addressing the porcelain figure.

"Together, we shall truly be a force that must be reckoned with." I test him with my choice words. If we are of like-mind, he will understand.

**Wizard:**

Her voice has a strange soothing quality. It carries with a certain depth, but not so much as to reach the dark. In some fashion it only serves to carry me farther into my illusions, but by the saving grace of my subconscious mind I manage to respond.

"Indeed. There would be few brave enough to stand against the two of us." The gazelle nodded and took point when exiting the tavern. Luckily for me, my feet also had some sense about them as they quickly followed. With all the other people I had ever met in my life I never once let them have the reins, or at least not without a fight. But I could not imagine fighting this woman. This gazelle. This... what was her name? Had we introduced ourselves? Coming back to my senses, I hastily blurted out what one could call me by.

"My name is Malikay, by the way." That was as far as I could get. I couldn't ask for her name. I don't know why.

**Witch:**

"I am called Aida." I said without looking back. I was still apprehensive about the male, but at least he had some form of manners.

Captain Rumford was still at his post, faithful and fearful.

"How can we help to fight the risen dead?" I ask him.

"I admire your courage," he looks at us both "but Captain Daltyon and the militia were slaughtered by those things. Only I survived."

"Their sacrifice saved their people. I will honour it." I reassure his real doubts. Rumford finally admits he was impressed by both our powers, then informs us that the Wretched Mothers are the ones who keep production of the undead to a rising high.

Suddenly, shrapnel from the barricade is flung from its resting point as the turned burst through. Upon instinct I raise up five Burning Zombie Dogs who are always ready for a Midnight Feast. That, and I have the makings of a Zombie Handler about me. They block the incoming shards of wood without so much as slowing when they jump onto their prey. Seemingly random lighting bolts thunder from the sky and make brief, yet harsh strikes against the foe. I may have underestimated my new-found companion, Malikay... He was, after all, a Wizard.

**Wizard:**

Again, their attack was so sudden I barely had time to react. Luckily, my Thunder Storm Armour combined with my natural Paralysis magic ability was active which stunned most of them as they came forth. I went to work using Static Pulse to blow back any shrapnel along with my Chain Lighting and orb to make quick work of the rest. I temporarily was distracted when my worry for Aida shoved its way in, but when I saw what defence she used, my love for the gazelle turned to a fearsome hate.

How could she be one of them? Those who pervert magic for their own dark purposes. They're just as bad as Necromancers and Cultists, no matter what they may say. I hated them. Them and their twisted sense of self-righteousness. I would have to be on my guard around this deceptively alluring creature. She was most likely one of Belial's Servants, or something of the like. If she so much as takes a wrong step with those quiet feet of hers, I will not hesitate to execute her where she stands. For now, her abilities were quite powerful. That is, of course, for a disgusting Witch Doctor.


End file.
